


Change

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get started on the nursery for the twins and discuss the Bentley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you so know that I'm real great at titles. It is totally not like I already have like 3 of them with this same title as it is. What are you talking about? I can be the creative. I'm very the creative. Yes. That. That is me.

Early one morning, Aziraphale and Crowley decided to go shopping for the babies, but they didn’t want Eden around. If Eden were with them, he would figure out that it was twins. Who knew how long he was going to be able to keep the fact that it was twins a secret? That was a question that they didn’t want the answer to. Besides, they had several friends now that were more than happy to take Eden for a day. Why not take advantage of that and get to have some just Crowley and Aziraphale time?

Anathema and Newton were busy, so they decided to leave him with Madame Tracy. She had decided to call herself Eden’s Nonna (despite not  _ actually _ being his grandmother). She didn’t like that he didn’t have a grandmotherly figure, so she’d taken it upon herself to give that to him. Aziraphale and Crowley had no complaints about it (besides when she stuffed him full of sugar right before sending him home for the day). Once they were settled in the Bentley after dropping Eden off, Aziraphale looked to the back seat and sighed. 

“What’s the matter, angel?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook his head. 

“I don’t know how I didn’t come to think of it before,” Aziraphale said, “but since we’re having twins, we simply don’t have room in here for all three of our children.” Aziraphale ran his hand over the leather seat. Crowley looked in the back seat. 

“Nonsense,” Crowley said. “There are three seats, perfect for three children.” Aziraphale shook his head. He miracled in two baby seats for the moment. “Oh,” Crowley said. 

“Oh indeed,” Aziraphale said. “We’d have room for just the twins or Eden and just one sibling, but we’re going to have  _ two  _ babies and Eden.” Crowley ran his thumb over the steering wheel. 

“I suppose that means we’ve got to get rid of the ole Bentley,” Crowley said. “Replace it with a mom van.” Crowley scowled. He didn’t want to get rid of the Bentley, to begin with, but they had to make room for the twins. 

“I never said get  _ rid _ of the Bentley,” Aziraphale said. “I simply said that it doesn’t have room for three young children back there. We can discuss it later, though. I’m ready to start looking for things for the twins!” 

Crowley had no protests for that. He didn’t like having to think about getting a new car anyway. He hadn’t bought a new car since the Bentley, and he’d never had any intention of doing it again. He loved the Bentley more than almost anything else (of course, his husband and children ranked above the car) after caring for it for nearly a century. 

It didn’t take long after arriving at the store for Crowley to lose Aziraphale. Aziraphale had a tendency to wander away from him. He didn’t mind. Usually, the angel ended up finding things that were better than he could find anyway, especially when it came to baby stuff. Aziraphale simply had better taste than Crowley did, and Crowley was perfectly alright with that. 

After about an hour, Crowley found Aziraphale with a cart stuffed full of more than he could imagine the twins ever needing. Crowley shook his head and smiled. Leave it to Aziraphale. Aziraphale turned and smiled at Crowley once he realized Crowley was there. 

“Hello, dearest,” Aziraphale said. “I’m just finishing up,” he said as he threw another set of matching outfits into the cart. 

“Buying the entire store then?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“We don’t know what the corporal genders of the babies are going to be, so I’m planning accordingly,” Aziraphale said. “Besides, maybe someday Anathema and Newton will have a child, and we can share with them.” He shrugged. Crowley shook his head and smiled. The angel was absolutely ridiculous, but he was absolutely in love.

“Oh, alright,” Crowley said. “Are you done then?” Aziraphale sighed. 

“I suppose I’d better be, or I might just take the entire store with me,” Aziraphale said. Crowley smiled and shook his head. He knew this probably wasn’t even an exaggeration. Aziraphale had gone extra soft ever since they’d first gotten pregnant with Eden, and it seemed he was even softer over the twins. Now that they didn’t have to worry about Heaven or Hell interfering with their well being anyway. Crowley took over pushing the cart as they brought it up to the front register. 

“This is a lot,” The cashier said, trying to start polite conversation. “Are you shopping for someone?” 

“Our twins,” Crowley said. 

“Twins, well, congratulations,” the cashier said. “Both of you?” Crowley nodded. 

“We just don’t know the genders yet, but couldn’t wait to start shopping for them,” Aziraphale butt in. Crowley smiled and nodded. “So we’ve just got to be prepared for them.” 

“So, you’re using a surrogate then?” The cashier asked. Crowley looked over to Aziraphale, who nodded. Crowley had no idea what a surrogate was but trusted that Aziraphale was saying things that would keep this human off their trail for being weird. The cashier finished ringing everything up and gave the total. Miraculously, Crowley had the exact change for it. 

Once they were back home, Aziraphale threw the clothes in the wash while Crowley started working on the nursery furniture. Crowley’d miracled all of the pieces together; it was just about getting a nice set up ready. He would be more than happy to surprise Aziraphale with the finished product, and Aziraphale was more than happy not to have a hand in the nursery. He was delighted that Crowley wanted to be more involved in ways that put less decision making on Aziraphale even if that choice was as simple as how the nursery was set up. 

After they got all of the baby clothes put away, they went to pick Eden up from Madame Tracy’s. They told him that he wasn’t allowed in the nursery until after his sibling had been born to keep him from finding out that it was twins. He was disappointed that he wasn’t able to help, but he was happy to be going home. He loved his Nonna, but he preferred to be at home with his parents. 

Throughout the afternoon, Eden kept trying to sneak into the nursery, but every single time he got close, one of his parents would stop him. He gave up after an hour of trying because his parents were too smart for him. He didn’t know how they knew he was going after the nursery, but he didn’t want to upset either one of them. Instead, he decided to tell stories and sing to the twins. 

***

“In all reality, you don’t actually have to get rid of the Bentley,” Aziraphale said. “If we were paying for the car, yes probably, but we don’t have to. We don’t have to live as humans do.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s laptop from the bedside table. “I’ve done some research, and I think that a van is probably going to be best suited for our current needs.” Aziraphale pulled up the page of minivans that he’d been looking at. “I know that it isn’t your style but-”

“Angel, we have bigger things to worry about than things being my style,” Crowley said. “I don’t care what I need to drive in order for us to get there. The Bentley will always be there. I can replace it with a . . .” Crowley looked to the screen. “Well, I don’t particularly care, as long as our family is safe in it.” Crowley shrugged. “Having comfortable room for everyone is more important for me than anything else.” 

“I don’t actually know anything about cars,” Aziraphale admitted. “I’ve done some research trying to get a handle on it, but I still have no idea what I’m doing.” Crowley laughed. 

“Can I confess something?” Aziraphale nodded. “I don’t know anything about cars either,” Crowley said. “I haven’t had to since I bought the Bentley, so I haven’t kept my knowledge of them up-to-date.” 

The pair spent the rest of the evening scrolling through various websites and finding every review they could find on every car they could find. They wanted to make sure they were making the absolute best decision that they could for the good of their family. Their children were going to be riding in the back seat of whatever they ended up with, so they didn’t want to pick anything that was going to be defective. 

Once they’d settled on a car, they decided to call it a night. Finding one that was actually for sale and perhaps going to get it could be saved for another day. The twins were quite firm where they were, so there was no reason to rush into getting the bigger car. Crowley wanted to push it back as far as possible because he didn’t want to put the Bentley away for the time being. 

Crowley and Aziraphale settled into bed for the night and promptly fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
